A vital part of the functionality of a radio receiver in a mobile radio communication system is channel estimation, which may significantly improve the performance of data transmission, especially for 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. In such systems, channel estimation is typically done by estimating the time-varying channel frequency response for OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) symbols based on pilot signals. However, channel estimation may require substantial computational resources, especially in the case of channel selectivity and interference selectivity. Accordingly, approaches that allow efficient channel estimation in such scenarios are desirable.